


Stone

by raventhewritingdesk



Series: Hamilton Inspirational Playlist [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU- Hamburr. Sometimes Alexander doesn’t understand how Aaron puts up with him. But when he needs him, he’s always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song: Stone by Alessia Cara and Sebastian Kole. All work is mine except song lyrics which are in italics.

_So much on my mind, I think I think too much_  
_Read between these lines, unspoken weight of words_  
_But time comes to rest when you are by my side, it blurs_

     Alexander had been staring at the same page for almost an hour and it couldn’t have been less informational. He had been studying for what felt like years but what had truly only been the afternoon. When the front door opened, he didn’t even react, to what he was sure was one of his friends coming to bother him about taking a break to finishing his work tomorrow. Laurens was always trying to get him to go out and get wasted because they could. They were 21 now and they didn’t need Hercules to buy their liquor for them.

  
     But Alexander always had work to do, and it wasn’t one of his friends at the door. It was Aaron. His sweet, unmoving, Aaron who wound his way through the mess of their bedroom floor to wrap his arms around Alexander’s shoulders. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

  
     “Please tell me you haven’t been working since I left.” Aaron’s voice was low and vibrated through Alexander’s body. He smiled even thought Aaron probably couldn’t see it.

  
     “You know me, what do you think?"

  
     “I think the minute I got out of bed this morning, your brain went to work.” Aaron moved around to perch on the edge of his desk and smile at him.  
Alex laughed, “You do know me.” While his right hand drifted back to the keyboard, his left hand rested on Aaron’s thigh. He tapped out a special rhythm as Aaron watched him work and eventually Alex found his head in Aaron’s lap, sighing.

  
     “What’s wrong?” Aaron slid his hand through Alex’s black hair and watched the silky pieces curl around his fingers.

  
     “Everything.” Alex murmured into his leg.

  
     “Well everything can’t be wrong or else there’d be some sirens going off. So how about instead of sitting here,” Aaron slid his head off his lap and grabbed the other man’s upper arm. He dragged him towards their bed and pulled him in under the quilt that Laurens had made them for a Christmas present the year before. “Talk to me about it love."

  
     Alexander curled into Aaron’s chest and breathed in the smell of aftershave and coffee. Alexander had always been a fan of Aaron’s after school job at the local coffee shop but when he came home smelling like roasted goodness, Alex thanked his lucky stars again.  
“I just don’t want to be here anymore.” Alex groaned.

  
     Aaron assumed he meant the whole college in general. “I know it’s handwork and i know you’ve been working yourself to death lately but it’s worth it. It’s so worth it. You’re doing an amazing job and i know you can get through this."

  
     If anyone else had said that to him, Alex would have shrugged and waved them away. But this wasn’t just anyone, it was Aaron. Aaron was a man of his word and never said anything he didn’t truly believe. Alex could always trust Aaron to tell the absolute truth.

 _And I will follow where this takes me_  
_And my Tomorrows long to be unknown_  
_When all is shaken, be my safety_  
_In a world uncertain, say you’ll be my Stone_

     Aaron and Alex’s relationship had never been smooth sailing. There were always rough waters and cloudy skies but that was part of their attraction in the first place. Aaron loved how Alex could get him riled up about anything. He loved the fact that Alex was passionate about everything he did and didn’t half ass anything.  
Alex loved that Aaron would stand his ground no matter who was pushing him to do something even if it was Alex who was doing the pushing. Alex couldn’t count on one hand the amount of people who had the graceful elegance that Aaron did. He loved how the man walked, how each one of his actions was calculated. He loved how Aaron thought about everything before he did it because Alexander was practically incapable of doing that himself.

  
     Alex and Aaron weren’t even sure why they were attracted to each other as much as they were but it worked and they reveled in it. They didn’t mind the fights because the the make up sex was unbelievable. They stood by each others’ side through everything.

  
     “Alexander, it’s going to be ok.” Aaron pulled the other man into his arms.

  
     “How do you know that? What if I loose my job Aaron?” Alexander had made a decision, without thinking of course, and it looked like this one wasn’t going to pan out for him.

  
     “Alexander, if you loose your job, then you’ll find another one. Your the smartest man i know and i’ll help you search the entire city until we find one ok?” Alex had expected him to make empty promises about him not loosing his job but that wasn’t Aaron. Aaron never sugar coated anything. “You made a mistake. You fucked up. But life goes on and i’m right here.” Aaron rubbed his shoulders while Alex tried to stop the shaking from his anxiety. Aaron didn’t leave his side until he was calm.

 _Change in every wind_  
_The sands of time don’t know our name_  
_Oh nothing’s sure, but surely as we stand_  
_I promise I will stay the same_  
_And i’ve never seen forever_  
_But i know we’ll remain_

     As their college years faded away, Aaron and Alex grew closer to each other over the nights spent in candlelight without electricity or huddling in the warmth because Alex forgot to pay the heating bill. They argued over Aaron’s cooked meals and shared wine over Alex’s desert.

  
     “Alex,” Aaron called his name upon his entrance into the apartment.

  
     “Aaron, you’re home before me. That’s rare.” Alex smiled and walked in to see his boyfriend sitting no the living room couch with a smile on his face. “What’s going on?"

  
     “I need to tell you something.” Aaron patted the couch beside him. Alex followed his gesture and kicked his shoes off before dropping down beside him.  
“You aren’t breaking up with me are you? Because i just told John that we’d visit him for Christmas."

  
     Aaron laughed, “No, i’m not breaking up with you. But come on, South Carolina for Christmas?"

  
     Alex shrugged, “It’s better then living through another New York snow storm."

  
     Aaron thought about the heated nights they’d spent naked on the living room floor surrounded by candles and heating themselves up the old fashioned way and shook his head, “I don’t know. It has it’s merits. We’ll talk about it later. This is more important.” When he firmly held Alexander’s attention he spoke again, “I got a promotion."

  
     Alexander’s eyes widened and his mouth split into a grin, “What? Aaron are you serious? I’m so fucking proud of you."

  
     “Yes. I’m serious.” Alexander’s arms came around him suddenly and he leaned back and laughed. “But wait, hold on, this is the part i actually wanted to talk to you about.” Alexander pulled back and sat on his legs, poised to jump again once Aaron was done talking. “I have to move, to D.C."

  
     Alex’s eyes softened a little bit and he nodded, “And you thought i wouldn’t want to go with you?"

  
     “I was hoping you’d come with me. In fact, i was hoping you’d do a little more than that.” Aaron got up off the couch and knelt down on one knee. “Will you marry me?"

  
    Alex’s jaw dropped.

  
     “I know this isn’t what you expected, and it might be a little too soon. I understand, but i love you Alexander and I want you in my life forever."  
Alex was speechless. Aaron watched his face for any hint of a denial but he didn’t see anything. “Alexander? Are you ok?"

  
     Alex shook his head a little, “I’m ok. I’m amazing. Yes.” Alex lead forward and a small smile crawled across Aaron’s face. “Yes, I will marry you and follow you anywhere you want to go."

  
     Aaron rose up and pulled Alexander into his arms. “i love you so much, thank you for saying yes.” Alex laughed, rubbing the back of Aaron’s shoulders. It was just like him to thank Alex for loving him.

  
     “Oh my God.” Alex pulled away and Aaron looked at his face, afraid he was going to back out of it.

  
     “What? What’s wrong?"

  
     “I have to call George!”

 

 _Oh steady me, be my source of gravity_  
_While my world’s unraveling_  
_Say you’ll never change_

 

     Aaron was nervous. Aaron was beyond nervous and he didn’t know what to do. It’s not like he’d ever gotten married before. He didn’t have any prior knowledge to bring his anxieties in check no matter how many assured glances Angelica sent him from her spot behind the large wooden doors at the end of the aisle. He’d chosen Angelica as he best woman for several reason. One, he knew the bachelor party she threw would rival anyones. Two, she’d always been there for him when he’d needed to complain about Alexander throughout their relationship. Third, she was basically his first friend in college and he had always enjoyed her company.  
As the music started, his heartbeat picked up. He watched Angelica join arms with Alexander’s best man John, and then Eliza fold her arm over Hercules’s arm. Last but not least, Lafayette came sauntering down the aisle like it was his own wedding with a beautiful Peggy on his arm.

  
     Their song started to play from the band and Aaron’s breath hitched in his throat. Angelica patted him gently on the shoulder and the entirety of the church stood up as the large wooden doors opened and the most beautiful sight stepped through the doors.

  
     Alexander was beaming. Aaron and never seen him happy then when he was walking down the aisle. It brought tears to Aaron’s eyes thinking about how each step closer was a step closer to their future together.

  
     While Aaron had chosen to go classical with his look, a black tux with a bright red bowtie, Alex had decided to go for a more modern look. He was wearing black pants and a crips white shirt with a bright red suspenders pulled over his shoulders and a bowtie to match. In classic Alex fashion, his silky black hair was knotted at the back of his neck.

  
     George walked him down the aisle as Martha cried in the front seat. As his adoptive parents, the Washington’s had been very important to Alex’s life just like the rest of his family that he continued to walk towards. He wasn’t just marrying Aaron, he was completing his American dream surrounded by people that loved him.

  
     George shook his hand firmly in a very "George" fashion before pulling Alexander into his arms. Several people spotted tears in the General’s eyes but Alex still doesn’t believe them. After George sat down, Alex stepped up to his future and Aaron grabbed his hand confidently.

 _And I will follow where this takes me_  
_And my Tomorrows long to be unknown_  
_When all is shaken, be my safety_  
_In a world uncertain, say you’ll be my Stone_


End file.
